Izuku Midoriya
|birthday = |blood type = O |family = Ochaco Midoriya (wife) Toshinori Midoriya (eldest son) |status = Alive |occupation = Pro Heroes |previous occupation = Student |previous affiliation = U.A. High School |birthplace = near Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan |fighting style = Melee Combat |debut = Chapter 1 }} Izuku Midoriya ( Midoriya Izuku) is the current No. 1 Pro Hero. He is Ochaco Midoriya's husband and Toshinori and Yuki's father. Appearance Izuku is a tall man; his round face framed by a small messy fringe of fluffy dark green hair that stands at odd angles around his head, casting strikingly dark shadows over himself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, and his irises are the same green color as his hair, which is usually straight and very wide, giving him an innocent appearance. It has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent features, it is often described by others as simple. Although he was initially very thin, Izuku gained a variety of toned muscles after his ten months of extensive training with All Might. They are well developed and defined. After his fight with Shoto Todoroki at his first Sport Festival, the fingers of his right hand were slightly deformed and the hand shows scars. His right arm was more damaged after his fight with Muscular, leaving several other scars all over. Personality Izuku is described as a shy yet polite man. Even when he is the top hero and pratically has no time in his schedule, he is still a huge All Might fan and likes to pass his small free time watching his videos, that is why he needs his wife to put him on the line and do his job.My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 1. Abilities Statistics Relatives Quotes *"Once someone told me: something you earn by luck and something you earn by being recognized are two completely different things."My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 5. Trivia *His name means "leaving, coming from a green valley a long time ago". Separetely, "Midoriya" has the ideograms for "green" (緑) and "valley" (谷), while "Izuku" has the ideograms for "leaving, coming from a certain place" (出) and "a long time ago" (久). **久 is also homophonous to "nine" (九, commonly read as kyū, referring to him being the ninth user of One For All. *"Deku" (デク) is another way of reading your name (出久). Written with different kanji, it can mean "wooden figure" or "puppet", used as an insult to someone who cannot do or achieve anything. *Izuku's nickname, "Deku", was given to him by Katsuki Bakugo when they were small as an insult. *Ochaco later finds the nickname inspiring and says that "Deku" gives a feeling of "I can do it" (頑張る), because of its similarity to the word meaning "can do" (できる), pronounced as dekiru. *Izuku's favorite food is katsudon, a bowl of pork chop. *Despite the fluffy appearance of his hair, it is noted that he is curly occasionally. *He shares his birthday with Mirio Togata. References